FIND YOU
by SRAllan
Summary: Lena's world is in disarray; thwarted beyond recognition. Monsters that thrived in nightmares begin to walk in the daylight. Ties begin to fray. Gravity shifts beneath her feet as a forgotten link begs to be remembered. A supernatural bond. Forged to be unyielding, unignored. Foreign feelings begin to plague her and fight, though she may, every path leads back to the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, its plots nor characters. I do however own Lena Stilinski and her story.**

PROLOGUE:

The shrill cry pierced the silence of the reserve. It was a cool evening and the first reddened leaves were beginning to fall like raindrops to the ground. Dusk was painting the tips of the sky hues of amethyst and orange. A mother and her young child disturbed the dewy blades on the vast grassy woodland as they journeyed home from a light training session. The cries clenched at the compassionate heart of the woman, begging her for aid.

"What is it, Mom?" The timid voice of the young boy whispered through the growing darkness as he clutched at his mother's jeans.

The woman's eyes glowed a vibrant red as she surveyed their immediate area, in hunt of those who would threaten the safety of her family. Finding nothing, she stealthily drew nearer to the small dust-coated bundle in the bush. Searching for another scent but finding none, the woman picked up the child of merely a few days old and turned to her son: "I'm going to need you to hold her whilst I check that it's safe, can you do that?"

As the baby, bundled in the dirty blanket, was lowered into the child's arms, the mother watched with a gentle admiration as the little boy smiled and drew a small finger to wipe the tear stains from the pale pink skin. However, admiration changed to wonder as their skin made contact and the new-born child's crying ceased. Through the darkness, the light in their eyes connected them. The woman's mouth gaped slightly as she watched both sets of eyes glow a soft hue of purple – one she could only compare to that that poisoned her kind. Wolfsbane. Yet, the interaction seemed anything but venomous. The gentle glow engulfed the children, both too young to know the meaning, and burned bright like a nova before dissipating into nothing. However, a mark had been made.

"What are we going to do with her? Take her home?" Her son's words pulled her out of her trance, alerting her to his naivety.

"She isn't like us." His mother replied. Shaking her head gently, her dark hair grazing her shoulders as she knelt in front of the young boy, barely of school age. "We'll take her somewhere safe. A loving home, with a human family."

The little boy nodded, a frown of concentration on his face: "Can we name her first?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Lena."

Smiling, the woman responded: "Alluring and beautiful. I think it's perfect." Before she rose to her full height and began to walk towards the town, only to be halted by her son's final words to the orphaned girl:

 _"It's okay, Lena. No one will ever make you cry again." He whispered_ _into the darkness_ _, "I promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

 _This story has been sitting on my desktop for a long time now but I have finally decided to take the plunge and publish! Please let me know what you think :)_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, its plots nor characters. I do however own Lena Stilinski and her story.**

CHAPTER 1: LEATHER AND CHARRED WOOD

"Get up!" A voice shouted from the bedroom next door; followed by a slamming door and heavy footfalls. "Get up, get up, get up, get up!" He continued, slamming her wooden door off the light blue walls and running into the room. His hazel brown eyes were wide with excitement before it was replaced with panic as the rug slid out from underneath him. She bit back a laugh as he fell, arms flailing around in the air before clutching at her blanket which provided no anchor. The paintings on the walls and the mirror on her desk shook with fury as he collided with the wooden floor, pulling her guitar down on top of him. Rolling her eyes, she paused the movie and looked down at her brother as he reappeared as merely a head amongst his own destruction: "They found half a body in the woods!"

"A dead body?" She asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"No. A body of water." He responded, sarcastically, staring at her with a deadpanned expression before animating once more and causing her to jump. "Come on, we've got to get Scott!" He exclaimed, his eyes as jittery as his hands.

"We're not the Ghostbusters, Stiles."

"Tell that to third grade you." The boy retorted, raising an amused eyebrow in recollection of the year that his twin sister had demanded that the three of them attend every fancy dress party as the famous group. However, as she kicked him away from her and moved for the television remote, he adopted another approach. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt for the remote and added: "Lenny, I _really_ didn't want to have to do this but…You owe me."

"For what?!" She scoffed, however, her outrage was short lived as realisation dawned. Silence engulfed them, allowing her a moment to contemplate a refute but the guilt of her prior actions had left her with nothing to do aside from sigh. Pursing her lips, the slender girl stood, pulled her long brunette hair into a ponytail before grabbing her jacket, and sliding on her boots. Taking the hint, Stiles grinned in victory; screeching with joy and punching the air as Lena asked: "Are you driving, or am I?"

"I said they _found_ a body not that I wanted to _be_ a body."

Sharing a near identical shudder with her brother, the teenage girl nodded: "You drive."

* * *

Her hand massaged her temple as the powder-blue jeep came to a halt at the entrance to the Beacon Hills Reserve – the source of her headache sitting in the driver's seat. After scaling the McCall house, nearly being attacked by a baseball bat and falling head first into a hedge, her brother had been "subjected to the same stupidity" by Scott who had also asked for clarification that the hyperactive boy was indeed talking about a dead body. On any other night, the young girl would have been revelling in the fact that she was not the only one in the predicament but as the clock turned onto the thirty-fourth minute of hearing about what a "pair of dumbasses" they were, she was beginning to lose her patience. Unclipping her seatbelt, she hopped out into the cool night air.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott whispered loudly.

"We ain't 'fraid of no ghosts." Lena smirked, taking the first few steps onto the reserve as a collective groan sounded from the boys behind her.

"We're not doing that again are we?"

"Am I the only one with fond memories of that integral part of our history?" As the smaller brunette turned to face them with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised, the boys answered in complete unison with a simple 'yes'. Frowning gently in disappointment, she continued deeper into the forest. "Huh! You think you know people."

The leaves crunched beneath her boots and the odd low-hanging branch tugged at her hair. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. _Almost_. Her cerulean blue eyes scanned the tree line, trying with all their might to find something amongst the darkness.

"Guys, I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott alerted them, once more breaking the silence that kept them anonymous.

Snorting in amusement, the younger Stilinski twin spoke up: "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a _gruelling_ effort."

Instinctively rolling her eyes at her brother's ever empathetic and supportive nature, Lena led the small group forwards with no notion of navigation. A sense of direction was not something that the sheriff's daughter had been blessed with; she could lose the jeep after parking it. Scratch that, she _had_ lost the jeep after parking it.

"No, because I'm playing this year." Her tall, dark-haired friend continued, undeterred by Stiles' negativity. "In fact, I'm making first line."

Lena smiled, exclaiming: "Good for you, Scott!" before ultimately cringing and muttering: "That wasn't supposed to be as patronising as it sounded."

"Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles once more interjected on the subject, earning a smack on the arm from Lena who – through the darkness - caught the way that Scott's face fell.

"So, out of curiosity are we the bum guys or the boob guys?" She enquired, finally asking the question that had been on her lips since she had left the comfort of her bed. Confusion oozed from the boys' expressions, prompting her to sigh: "Which half of the body are we looking for, geniuses?"

"Huh!" Stiles began. Lena groaned at the all too familiar tone; she knew exactly what was going to follow. "I didn't even think about that."

Scott shared a look with the twin to his right before asking: "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also, something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." The McCall boy scoffed, following Lena up the grassy embankment. Silence ensued, only broken by the crunching of the wild underfoot. As the night grew darker, the air grew milder; a colder chill, thick and hanging low as it threatened to swallow them whole. Her heart jolted slightly as her boots failed her and she was sent towards the floor, only to be caught by a warm and gentle hand. His eyes were their usual soft and emotional brown, aiding to the puppy dog look he had going for him as he smiled softly at her. Returning it in gratitude, she straightened herself up as Stiles marched ahead. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott added, wheezing slightly with every breath as he clutched at his chest and the three slid down behind a log to watch as the investigating officers from the sheriff's department neared.

Her eyes flickered incessantly, collecting as much information as she could between each blink. There were dog units, and plenty of them. And at least four officers to each of them. Scott shook his inhaler and huffed deeply, trying his hardest to breathe. However, time was no friend as Stiles jumped from his position and took off, running towards the law enforcement convoy.

"What is he doing?!" Lena hissed, "Stiles! Wait!"

Standing abruptly, the girl held a hand out to her friend; pulling him up before dragging him behind her. Her pace slowed slightly as they reached the centre of the search. A flashlight soon illuminating the panicked face of her brother as he flailed around like a fish out of water. Officers descended on the boy with the buzzcut, threatening arrest until a familiar voice rang out forcing Lena to throw her back against a nearby tree.

 _"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me."_ The Sheriff called out. Lena could not see her father from her position, but she could have painted his expression. Green eyes strong and steady, staring so hard that you find yourself wondering if he was reading your every thought. Lips pulled into a perfectly straight line as his brow creased; tension between his eyebrows.

 _"Dad, how are you doing?"_ Her brother squeaked, prompting her to glance at Scott with a panic-stricken expression in her eyes.

 _"So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?"_

 _"No! Not the boring ones."_

As her father asked: _"Now, where's your usual partners in crime?"_ Lena's hand shot to her mouth to dampen her breathing. It wasn't as if the officers had supernatural hearing and would detect a couple of wisps of air over the environment, but she had seen people do it in the TV shows and movies that she watched and if it could concentrate her anxiety, she would happily waste the energy.

 _"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow."_

 _"And your sister? Where's she?"_

 _"Lena?"_ Stiles asked, as if he had more than one sister. _"Lena's at home! She was sick, so I left her with a hot cocoa and season_ _s_ _one_ _to_ _five_ _of Supernatural."_ The teenage boy added. A plausible scenario. _"It's just me. In the woods. Alone."_

 _"Scott, you out there? Lena?"_ As the flashlight passed over them, Scott and Lena forced themselves further against their respective trees. Holding her breath, she looked to her best friend who appeared to be doing the same. Starting the new year of school whilst being grounded, was not on their to-do lists. Luckily, the Sheriff gave up. _"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."_

By the time the coast was clear, Lena felt like she had grown to be part of the tree. As the search party moved off after her father, the two remaining teenagers cursed under their breaths. How were they going to get home if Stiles had the jeep? Stepping out of their hiding spots, the duo looked at one another in exasperation. Pulling her jacket closer to her, Lena realised how cold it was. Her breath formed a gentle fog in front of her face as a loud ringing caused her to jump.

"Shut it off!" Scott whispered harshly, looking around for the police as she fumbled in her pocket before revealing that her father was trying to call her. "Lena, someone will hear it!" As he stared at her with rattled expression, the pressure flustered her. The phone soared through the treeline, landing an unknown distance from them. "What the hell?"

"I panicked!" She screeched, running a hand through her hair before tilting her head in appreciation. "Although that was a pretty good throw…" The cracking of twigs filled her ears from behind. Her pulse quickened and her hair whipped her face as she surveyed the ever-darkening wood, clutching onto her friend; Fear prominent in her expression. "What was that?"

With his arm encased in Lena's death-grip, Scott whispered: "Let's get out of here."

"You know, I'm starting to feel like we are _"a pair of dumbasses"_."

The second the words left her mouth, a stampede of stags suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The usually peaceful animals ran, frantic as they stumbled over one another. Throwing herself to the ground, Lena's arms covered her head as hooves grazed her; thwarting her curls as they were pulled from their elastic prison. Once the herd had passed, the dishevelled looking teenagers rose to their feet once more.

"I dropped my inhaler." The boy informed as they stared at each other, breathless. Lena watched as Scott bent down in search of his medicine; her eyes continuously flickering from her friend to the wilderness around them. A sudden yell of surprise escaped Scott's mouth as the light of his phone grazed the body of a woman. Jolting backwards from shock, he flew into Lena and sent both of them tumbling down the hill.

The fallen leaves tangled in her hair as she fell; sticks and stones pulling the strands from their roots. Her back throbbed in pain as Scott stood, extending a hand to her. She had never had many fears growing up but the longer they spent out in the reserve, the more fearful she felt. In all honesty, she had no idea how to get home - her mind offering nothing but forceful reminders that she was cold, hungry and tired. Grabbing Scott's hand, she allowed him to pull her up; a soft smile on her face. However, her smile soon turned to a deep frown as she noted the terrified expression that twisted his face through the darkness. His deep sienna eyes were wide and trained on something over her shoulder.

"Run."

Her frown deepened at the odd instruction: "What?" She whispered before slowly turning her head to follow his stare. In the darkness she could barely make out a large black mass. Craning her neck to get a closer look, she wished she hadn't. Survival instinct stepped in as she jumped backwards, and the massive creature pounced. A scream bubbled in her throat as Scott yelled out in pain – shrieking for her to run. As the sound of terror left her mouth, the animal looked up to her with deep red eyes forcing her to take off running.

Her lungs burned as they cried out for air. The whipping of branches and the rustling of leaves surrounded her as the beast shot past her in a seemingly nonsensical manner. The rush of movement left her dazed: it was herding her. As fatigue crept in, her motions grew clumsy and before she knew it, the lace of her boot had latched itself onto an overgrown root. Her head ricocheted off a near by rock. Blood dripped down her forehead and into her eye; burning it. Determined to survive, her hands pulled her backwards – stones shredding the soft, pale skin of her palms. Her heart hammered in her chest as her body trembled with adrenaline and fear. The big black mass stalked towards her agonisingly slow. Emerald eyes cried in desperation as her back hit a tree, thwarting her escape. The beast advanced. One step at a time. Blood continued to flow through her hairline. Raggedy breath caught in her throat, suffocating her as the beast continued forward. _Slowly_. Its predatory nature evident as it circled its prey. With every drop of sticky red liquid, her vision blurred; whether it was a lack of consciousness or the silent tears of helplessness, she did not know.

Scott ran through her mind, she shouldn't have left him.

Suddenly, a deep growl cracked like lightening through the night. Her head began to throb with immense pain causing dizziness and black spots in her vision. As the pain intensified, she allowed her eyes to droop as the silhouette of a man stood in front of her. Darkness soon followed leaving her with nothing but a memory of an ear-splitting howl and the retreating beast with deep crimson eyes.

The air hit her like a tonne of bricks. As if she were breathing for the first time. As if she had been drowning in the waves of darkness and had finally given into that last inhale of water. Her eyes flew open, blinking furiously. Her fingertips clutched the quilt around her – searching for a tether; an anchor to the world around her, to real life. Lobelia blue adjusted to the early morning sunshine as she relaxed. Familiar surroundings slowed panicked breaths. Her boots lay at the foot of her bed, glittered with specks of mud and fallen leaves. Throwing her sheets from her body and revealing last night's clothes, she bolted upright only to be halted by an intense throbbing on her head. A strangled groan escaped her as her fingertips gingerly ran across the deep cut. _Five stitche_ s.

Confusion continued to acquaint itself as she slowly swung her feet out of the comfort of her bed. Her bedroom was just as she had left it aside from a tiny orange bottle of painkillers that lay - unlabelled on her nightstand - accompanied by a glass of water. Her dark brows knitted together as her gaze was drawn to the Samsung that had been launched into the reserve. _Had Scott found it? Had he brought her home?_ The unanswered questions continued to drown her as a breeze pulled at her hair, drawing her attention. The light floral curtains danced in the morning air. Be it an old childhood fear of monsters or the constant feeling of being watched, she had _never_ left her window open whilst she slept; Scott knew that. Her frown deepened. The muscles in her brow twitched and her eyes scanned the room once more as she forced the window back towards the frame before glancing to the clock: 07.00. The plasters on the palms of her hands had gone unnoticed until she found herself in front of her bathroom mirror; the grazes relatively painless as she turned on the shower. Tiny trails of white cascaded down her face – amongst the previous day's makeup - where the stream of dying blood had been wiped. Choosing to ignore the spiral of uncertainties that toyed with her mind, she peeled off her clothes and stepped into the water – allowing it to burn away the fogged memories and the bloodstains.

The tiles were cold against her bare feet as she wrapped the white cotton towel around herself. Running a hand across the steamed-up mirror, she assessed herself. Feeling decidedly more human, she ventured back into her bedroom to find a rather anxious Stiles sitting on her bed. His eyes widened with relief as his shoulders visibly relaxed and he jumped up, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" He rushed, pulling away and resting his hands on her shoulders. A frown creased his expression as he spotted the stitching on her hairline. "What happened?"

"Something attacked us. I fell, and hit my head…" She muttered, her brow crinkling as she searched for answers. "I lost Scott..."

Seeing her eyes widen in remembrance, the younger of the two quickly informed: "He's alright." She sighed, releasing the breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Says he was bitten by something! We need to get to school."

Lena nodded painstakingly slowly, her eyebrows knitting together as she whispered: "The black mass…"

"Come on, we have to go. I want to see this bite mark!"

As her brother stared at her impatiently, Lena cleared her throat: "Uh, Stiles?"

He hummed obliviously in response until she pointed to the towel that she was wearing, prompting his eyes to widen.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry." He laughed, pointing over his shoulder to the door. "I'll get breakfast!"

* * *

Her head throbbed as she rested it against the passenger-side window of the powder blue tin-can. Taking a swig of soda, she popped a couple of the painkillers into her mouth and shoved the orange bottle into her bag. The radio was low and playing the usual chart music that seemed to be on an everlasting loop. As the jeep rumbled forwards toward the school, blue eyes stared absentmindedly out of the window. Flashes of bright red joined the darkness that every blink brought her. A strong scent of leather muddled with charred wood accompanied every breath. A growl deep within her ears with each flashing memory. Running through the depths of her mind, she searched for the answers to her questions only to come up with nothing. Nothing but leather and charred wood.

A sudden slap on left arm caused her to jump and face the assailant with a startled expression.

"Are you even listening to me?" Stiles asked staring at her as she mumbled in response. "I said we're here. Come on!" He exclaimed, throwing her bag at her as he switched off the engine.

Slamming the doors in unison, the siblings made their way towards the school where they were met by their best friend. Upon seeing the pair, a massive grin spread across the taller boy's tanned face:

"I'm glad you're okay." He sighed as he approached the girl. "I tried to find you, but I assumed you made it home and then I tried calling but then remembered that you threw your phone…" He rambled before noting the object in her hand. "But I guess you found it! You didn't see my inhaler, did you?"

Stiles stared at his sister incredulously, scrunching his face up as he reiterated: "You threw your phone?"

Ignoring him, Lena frowned: "Wait. You didn't take me home?" A concerned expression flitted across Scott's face as he slowly shook his head, prompting her to immediately backtrack. "I mean, I hit my head pretty hard…I probably just..."

Stiles, oblivious to the concerns of the pair in front of him, almost bounced on the spot as he finally brought the conversation to the topic that he had been itching to know about. The bite.

"So, let's see this." He rushed as Scott raised his shirt, allowing the Stilinksis to see the bloody bandage on his hip. Excitedly, Stiles reached to peel it off, only to be swatted away like a pesky fly.

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." As the words trailed out of Scott's mouth, images of the large black creature and the soul-splitting blood red eyes flickered through Lena's mind like an old movie. Consequently, she shivered.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

The boy with the buzzcut scoffed, shaking his head dismissively as he said: "No, you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?"

Sensing her friend's agitation, Lena turned to her brother with a stern expression: "Yeah, Stiles. How could you have heard _anything_ after you ran off without us?" Her arms crossed against her chest as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Whilst the boy had been determined to disprove them, he had neglected to explain why he had chosen to run off alone, leaving them to the dark horrors that had awaited them on the reserve. Although, in all honesty, the older girl was glad that he had been safe at home.

Stiles scowled at her childishly, "California hasn't had wolves for like sixty years," before turning to Scott and affirming: "There are no wolves in California."

"If you don't believe him about the wolf, you are _not_ going to believe us when we tell you that we found the body." Lena continued, a teasing tone lacing every word whilst the McCall boy nodded in agreement. Tilting her head, as if settling an internal argument, she added, "although I didn't technically see it because _someone_ pushed me down a hill."

A sheepish smile spread across Scott's expression, but it was soon quashed by a shudder that accompanied the mental image as he exclaimed, "You're lucky. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!"

While one Stilinski smiled sympathetically, the other bounced on the balls of their feet, fizzing with excitement: "That is freaking awesome!" He finally exploded, fists clenching in front of him like he was a kid on Christmas morning. Earning a number of questioning stares from passing peers, Stiles lowered his voice as much as his fervour would allow, "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since…" As he trailed off, looking for the end of his sentence, Lena and Scott followed his chocolate brown gaze; jumping as he loudly declared: "since the birth of Lydia Martin!" Lena's gaze wandered to the most popular girl in school. Her strawberry blonde hair radiated in the sunlight as she walked towards them; authority exuding from her. "Hey, Lydia!" The Stilinski boy waved, "You look…" However, as his presence was completely ignored by the redhead, he scratched the back of his buzzcut head and finished, "…like you're gonna ignore me."

As her twin brother trailed off, Lena's arm was caught by the object of his affections, leaving her minimal time to shout a rushed goodbye before being dragged into the school corridor.

"I honestly don't know why you insist on hanging around with losers." Lydia huffed, rolling her eyes as they approached their lockers."And dressing like a nun." As her mossy eyes glossed over the brunette's outfit of choice, her tiny kitten heels clipped the shiny floors; drawing the attention of every male in their vicinity as Lena retorted with a scowl:

"Those _losers_ are my brother and my best friend."

"And here I was thinking _I_ was your best friend?" Upon hearing his voice, a smile crept onto the girl's face as he put his arm around her. Grinning at each other, the pair tried their best to ignore the make out session in front of them as the most popular girl in the school was greeted by her, captain of the lacrosse team, boyfriend.

Lena rolled her eyes as she unlocked her locker and pulled out her textbook. Abandoning her jacket whilst grumbling: "If you wanted to taste his breakfast, why didn't you just stay over?" As the scowl on her face deepened, a hearty laugh escaped from the boy to her left. His laugh was - as always - infectious, earning a begrudged chuckle from her.

Jackson smirked at the only tolerable Stilinski as Lydia laughed, melodically: "You are grumpy with an extra side of grouchy, this morning." Lena grazed the stitches with her fingertips as if subconsciously explaining her foul mood. Meanwhile, the queen bee continued her monologue; her curls bouncing on her shoulder as she shook her head before a spark of recollection passed her expression. "Before I forget, clear Friday afternoon because we are going shopping!" As she smiled enthusiastically, Lena averted her eyes, suddenly a lot more interested in the loose blue thread on Danny's shirt. It wasn't that she didn't like shopping, she just hated waiting around as Lydia tried on every possible outfit combination in every single store. "And _this time_ we aren't leaving until you have a smoking hot outfit for the party." Finally glancing back up, the brunette girl pulled a face, "No. I know that face. You're going to this party, you promised Jackson."

"The words "I promise" never came out my mouth."

"No…" Jackson agreed with a passive expression, however, it soon contorted into feigned remembrance, "but the words "I'll come to the party if you don't beat the crap out of my brother during lacrosse training" did."

"Touché." Lena grumbled, slamming her locker shut with a sigh. "I'll have to ask my dad."

"Just sneak out. Isn't the Sheriff's daughter an expert by now?" Danny suggested with a nonchalant shrug. "I'll pick you up and drive you home."

Tilting her head in silent agreement, she offered a rebuttal. "Sneaking out isn't the problem, it's getting back in. Remember last time?" As her best friend bit his lip to mask the laughter that bubbled in his chest, Jackson frowned and prompted an explanation. "I slipped on the roof, head-butted my windowsill, then panicked when my dad questioned my split lip, told him Stiles had punched me, and got him grounded for two weeks." The recollection of the reason she had been so easily manipulated into going in search of the body the previous night, proved too much for Danny as he finally burst. His laughter drowning out Jackson's as Lena fought the grin that threatened to diminish her bad mood. However, it appeared that nothing was set to go right for the elder Stilinski twin as she opened her bottle of soda. Cursing her brother for throwing her bag at her in the Jeep whilst thrusting the juice out in front of her, Lena truly felt like she needed to restart the day; growing only more thunderous as the boys' laughing increased.

"You are so not cool." Lydia chuckled with a smirk as her friend scowled and shook her now sugar-coated hands.

"Yeah but she's hot, so she gets away with it." Jackson added, shaking his head as they made their way down the corridor, away from the sticky destruction.

As the Sheriff's daughter wiped her hands on the tissues that Danny had thrown to her, she painted a smirk of her own: "Wow, did I just hear _the_ Jackson Whittemore compliment someone other than himself?"

"Don't get used to it."

Chuckling, she playfully pushed the boy as she entered the classroom. Grinning at the sight of her twin, she slid into the seat in front of him. Glancing to her right, she met Scott's smile before turning her attention to their English teacher as he supplied each of the students with the semester's syllabus.

Flicking through Kafka's 'Metamorphosis', Lena scrunched up her nose in somewhat disgust. It was definitely not a novel that she would have read voluntarily. The entire premise being somewhat uninteresting and before last night, unbelievable - despite her love of all things supernatural related. Lightly rubbing her head with her fingertips, she tried with all her might to make some use of the reading time. Occasionally, scribbling a note or two on a post-it and sliding it onto the relevant page.

"Class." The principal's voice suddenly rang through the room drawing the attention from everyone in it. Lena's eyes wandered to the girl that stood beside him; dark hair that fell in loose curls around a petite face with eyes just as dark, twiddling her fingers nervously as she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "This is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

As soon as possible Allison slid into the nearest free seat, smiling warmly as she met the inquisitive stare of the Stilinski girl, however, the sherriff's daughter was not the only person who's attention she had held. Lena raised a thin eyebrow in curiosity as she watched Scott turn around in his seat and offer his pen to the new girl, who smiled and gratefully accepted. Her expression soon turned to a frown as the boy she had known almost all of her life, turned and met her stare with a sheepish grin. Rolling her eyes at the pink tint that brushed his cheeks, she held out her spare pen, fighting a smile as he took it and mouthed a grateful 'thank you'.

It had been all of two minutes but, Scott McCall was smitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A special night for crazies.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, its plots nor characters. I do however own Lena Stilinski and her story.**

Lena swatted away a fly as it buzzed around her hairline. Trekking through the reserve for the second time within twenty-four hours was not how she envisioned spending her evening after a gruelling first day back at school.

"I don't know what it was! It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained; still excited about his success on the lacrosse field. As the trio hopped across the stream, he continued: "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff that I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things..."

Stiles snorted in amusement as he interrupted: "You smell things…like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even like mint mojito…" The boy began, searching in his pockets before glowering and pushing his sister. "Stop wearing my jumpers!" He exclaimed as the slightly shorter Stilinski shoved him back.

Dodging her twin once more, Lena scowled at Scott: "Thanks." As the tallest of the three smiled sheepishly, the girl sighed and ran a hand over her pale face. "So, all of this started after you were bitten?"

Stiles' elbow dug itself into the crevice of her ribs; the obstinate boy refusing to allow her the satisfaction of the win as his best friend continued, and his sister winced. Anguish was evident across the McCall boy's brow, twisting it downwards toward his warm, soulful eyes.

"What if it's like an infection? Like…my body is full of adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" As the boy turned to face the two people that he trusted more than anyone in the world, he sighed as he witnessed their silent niggle. Lena nudged her brother back only to received a slap on the back of her head. "Guys! Will you stop it? I'm being serious."

" _It_ started it!" Both twins exclaimed in unison before noting the sheer desperation that oozed from Scott, and sighing lightly.

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this…" The younger of the two spoke up, sending a sly smirk to his female counterpart. "It's a specific kind of infection."

Lena raised a brow at her brother as she offered: "Tetanus? Rabies?" However, the boys simply ignored her - a common occurrence.

Panic flitted across deep sienna as it bore into darkened whiskey: "I think it's called: "lycanthropy"." Upon realising where Stiles was going with this, Lena rolled her eyes and continued walking. As the toes of her trainers kicked at the kindling that lay strewn across the reserve floor, the sun warmed the right side of her head. Scott grew more and more concerned and his eyes grew wider and wider as his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "It's awful…truly terrifying but it only happens once a month. On the night of the full moon." Finally, the Sheriff's son reached the punchline of his joke; tilting his head back, he howled like a wolf until his best friend's hand collided with his stomach. Lena's dimples caved slightly as she bit back a smile, eyes searching the ground beneath her. "You're the one who heard a wolf!"

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!" The taller of the three whined in desperation.

"I know! You're a werewolf!"

As her brother brought his hands up to claw mid-air and growled, albeit a little pathetically, Lena turned back towards her shadows: "Obviously, he's joking." She concluded, hands on her hips.

"But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

Thankfully, the McCall boy had decided that ignoring his friend's tangent was much better than entertaining it: "I could have sworn this was it…" He mumbled, searching the floor. "We saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"It was definitely here." The young girl agreed, before glancing around at yet another tree that looked identical to the one that currently engulfed her in a large shadow. "But then again…everything looks the same."

Stiles rolled his eyes at his sister's terrible sense of direction before chipping in, "Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." As Scott responded, Lena's phone buzzed in her pocket.

 _'Hey honey, hope that you had a good first day back! Can you guys pick up pretzels for tonight?'_

Smiling, she typed out a response to her father's message, only to drop the device as her brother smacked her arm whilst kicking Scott. If looks could kill, Stiles Stilinski would be six-feet under. After punching the boy to her left's arm, Lena smiled kindly at the boy who had grown to be her favourite brother as he rose to his feet and passed her the Samsung that had taken a severe beaten in the last twenty-four hours.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Lena turned and finally followed her brother's gaze. Baby blue eyes trailed to a man, not much older than herself and clad entirely in black. A pale complexion emphasised by dark hair. A well-built torso drowned in leather. His strong jawline was tensed in anger; although at what, Lena was unsure. As Stiles offered an apology, and Scott uttered a rather useless explanation, the young man pulled something from his pocket and tossed it effortlessly towards the lacrosse player.

A gentle frown twisted the brow of the Sheriff's eldest child. Gaze wandering from the inhaler in her friend's hand back to the stranger in front of them; his attention already settled on the girl. As her eyes met his, she was certain that they had momentarily flashed to a soft amethyst hue before returning to forest green. However, she quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light as an odd sensation flitted about her stomach and her head pulsed slightly. The stranger offered a subtle nod.

A sharp elbow to her ribs, snapped her attention to her twin as he gaped incredulously: "Stop staring!" He hissed, tensing his arms to prevent them from flailing around in emphasis. "Do you want him to kill us?"

Lena rolled her eyes, whispering in response: "He's not going to kill us, Stiles."

"That's what every slasher flick victim thinks in the beginning!"

Ignoring her brother's over-active imagination, the teenage girl found her gaze being pulled once more; tugged by some unknown magnetism. Watching as he turned his back and retreated further into the reserve, Lena couldn't quash her intrigue; she had never been one to partake in gossip, nor question what other people did in their spare time, or if they held any deep dark secrets, and yet, something was different. She wanted to know more. Needed to know more.

"Alright, come on." Scott spoke up, interrupting her mind as it formed a thousand thoughts. "We have to get to work."

"Board game night, remember?" She muttered, finally pulling her stare from the now-unoccupied space in front of her. The taller of the two boys nodded in understanding. It had been a long running Stilinski family tradition that once a month, the three would spend the night at home and play board games whilst eating candy and pretzels muddled with popcorn. As Lena opened her mouth to continue, another smack on her arm caused her to jump. "Hit me one more time. I dare you."

Not at all fazed by the threat of his sister, Stiles animated once more: "Dudes, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" As his best friend and his female counterpart frowned in unison, Stiles threw his hands into the air - utterly disgusted that in their entire lifetime together, the pair hadn't learned to read his mind.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago."

Lena's pulse suddenly hammered violently, earning a deep frown of confusion as her gaze wandered back to the once occupied spot in the tree-line afore them. "Six years ago…" She whispered absent-mindedly; unsure of where she had heard that, or why she had retained it. A dull ache nudged at her as she felt a profound loss, the foreign nature of it causing her frown to deepen until pale clammy hands began clicking their fingers in front of her face, anchoring her to the real world.

* * *

Her mouth formed a thin line as she chewed at her bottom lip. Her left hand cradling her chin as her elbow rested against the desk in the bedroom. The fingernails on her right hand tapped at the oak surface until she finally gave into impulse and sighed heavily through her nose. Opening her laptop, she pulled up a search engine; praying that it would satiate her curiosity.

 _'Hale Fire_ _Beacon Hills'._ Sifting through the numerous articles that spanned over the last decade, she absorbed as much information as she could. A tiny little thread at the back of her mind begged to be pulled; she knew that there was something missing. Something that needed her attention and yet, all roads led to a dead end. Sighing, lightly, she opened another tab. ' _Derek Hale. Beacon Hills.'_

Suddenly, her door swung open. Noting the way that his sister had jumped in fright, panic contorting her eyes, Stiles raised a brow: "Have you been watching too many ghost shows again?"

Slamming her laptop shut, as if she had been caught doing something that she shouldn't have been, Lena chewed at her thumbnail before responding: "Uh, yeah…that must be it."

"Well, weirdo, dad is ready to start with games night." Whilst the older girl nodded and rose from her desk chair, a determined look stole her brother's expression. "I am _so_ beating you this time!"

"Whatever you say." Her tone was sing-songy as she picked up the sweatshirt that had been discarded on the floor upon returning from school. "But, uh…" She continued, edging towards the open door; scheming evident in her eyes to anyone who looked close enough. "Last one downstairs has to tidy everything up!" As she shouted, she launched the sweatshirt at her twin before taking off running.

As two pairs of feet thundered down the stairs accompanied by protests and pushing, Sheriff Stilinski sat in front of one of his favourite board games; a twinkle in his eye as he chuckled at the antics of the two most important people in his life.

* * *

Following a perfect evening with their father, life did what it always did and dealt the Stilinski twins a curveball. The fibre analysis on the body had resulted in the discovery of wolf hair - officially upgrading the werewolf joke to an actual concern - and so, as a result, Lena had been held captive by her brother whilst Scott was celebrating the fact that he had _finally_ made first line.

Stiles' room had become a library. Books towered so high that they wobbled wildly if the ground shook beneath them. Amongst a paper mountain were the siblings; a book in one hand, a highlighter behind their ear and one in their mouth, and a laptop balanced precariously on one knee.

"Hey, this one looks like Chewbacca." Lena finally spoke, breaking the sound of their printers spitting and highlighters running ink against ink. Her brother ignored her expertly until an impression of the famous Star Wars character rung out from behind him.

The boy turned to his sister with a stoic expression and ordered, "Be serious." However, his façade was soon torn as she impersonated the hairy creature once more. His almond eyes lit up and he chuckled through a grin, "that was terrible." As Lena smiled brightly at him, his eyes wandered to the clock on his desk. "You're going to be late."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay?" She chewed the inside of her lip as she stared at her brother in sincerity. "What if he doesn't believe you? What if everything we've read is true and he rips you apart? I…"

"Lenny." Stile's reached over and clamped his hand over hers as she looked at him; baby blue eyes resembling a deer caught in headlights. "I'll be okay. It's Scott. He's not like those monsters." As his index finger prodded the book on her lap, a car horn sounded outside. "Go. I'll be there soon."

Hesitant, the girl hugged her brother before grabbing her bag from her room and running out to the driveway as the window of the car rolled down and the driver yelled: "Get in, loser!" Earning a large grin as she hopped in the passenger side. "How's my favourite wingwoman?"

"Don't ask."

Upon hearing her nervous and entirely false laugh, the boy frowned in concern: "Jeez, that was a "I'm laughing so I don't cry" laugh if I've ever heard one. You sure you want to come tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I could use the distraction."

Danny surveyed her for a moment, deciding whether or not she was lying to him. However, he soon nodded with satisfaction and started the engine. "Then let's go, Cinderella."

* * *

Music shook the walls of the large house as the pre-party was in full flow. It was somewhat of a tradition that the group would drink a few beers and play a few games before the rest of the school turned up. Ever the tomboy, beer dripped down Lena's chin as she raced the captain of the lacrosse team to shotgun a beer. Their friends cheering obstreperously. Jackson yanked the can away from his mouth and crushed it, throwing his arms into the air with a victorious yell.

"Well I guess you had to beat me at something this week!" Lena grinned tossing her own empty beer can towards the bin, missing entirely.

"It was point three-seven of a second!"

"Which makes _me_ the fastest swimmer on our team." The girl laughed brightly as the boy scowled darkly before grabbing his girlfriend and storming off. As the evening dragged into night and the full moon began to rise, Lena took another swig from her cup; the alcohol burning her throat and seemingly having very little effect on her as she scanned the crowd of her peers. Many of them had their tongues down another's throat or were dancing so close that she worried _she_ was going to end up with the STD. She huffed, startled as her brother ran towards her, almost colliding with the table. "Do you ever just walk anywhere?"

Stiles whacked the tumbler out of her hand as she brought it to her lips once more: "Dude! You are supposed to be looking out for Scott. Did you see what he did to my chair?" Her twin flapped his arms about in animation as he referred to the photograph that he had sent to her - completely ignoring the look of sheer anger that flitted across her sapphire eyes, darkening her expression as she clenched a fist tightly and acknowledged the drink that he had soaked her with.

"I did and I am." She answered, teeth gritted as she told herself that the wet patch would dry. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes briefly and forced the rage back into the darkest corners of her mind. "Just whilst trying to be _slightly_ inebriated."

"Spell inebriated."

"I - N - E - briated."

Finally, the foulness that soured her mood gave up the fight and a giggle passed her lips. Her brother scowled: "You're the worst."

"Relax, little brother, it's a party!"

"You are only eight hours older."

"Still older." The hairs on the back of her neck rose to attention as she felt a pair of eyes on her, however, as her gaze wandered to the gate at the opposite side of the pool, she was met by nothing but emptiness. Sighing, she looked up the full moon - mesmerised by it. "Ugh, I need something with a whole lot of vodka in it."

As Lena wrapped an arm around her brother's waist and rested her head against his shoulder, he glanced sideways at her and raised a brow: "Am I going to have to put you to bed tonight?" His sister merely hummed in response as she picked up a bottle and near enough emptied it into a fresh cup. Stiles' eyed her, internally questioning why she was so determined to get drunk though knowing better than to ask her. However, as curiosity won and he opened his mouth, Scott ran past them. The taller boy's hand cradling his head as he bumped into every surface on his way out the front door; his face scrunched up in pain and his date chasing after him.

Lena suddenly seemed alert as she turned to her brother and ordered: "Find Scott, get him home then call me. I'll do damage control." With a nod to one another, the Stilinskis parted ways. The elder of the two finding the pretty girl with the dark curls that seemed to match the colour of her eyes as she stood on the steps leading up to the porch; an exasperated expression contorting her pale skin. "Allison? Are you okay?" The question was expressed with a friendly concern and yet, the Sheriff's daughter cared not for the answer; she needed to know if the new girl in town had seen anything. As Allison nodded with a smile, Lena matched it. "I'm sorry about Scott. He hasn't been feeling _well_ …recently, and we tried to tell him to rearrange the date but he likes you so much that he just wouldn't listen."

"He said that?"

"He is such a giant dork."

The taller of the two sighed as she threw her arms up, hopelessly: "Well that dork was my ride home…is Danny taking you home?"

"I'm taking her." A new voice interrupted; deep and smooth with the hint of a smile.

As a hand clasped her shoulder, Lena's head snapped round to a familiar face. Derek Hale. However, the surprise that creased her brow had not gone unnoticed by the Argent, prompting her to question: "Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah. He's a…friend." Unconvinced by her own answer, she pulled her stare from the man beside her and continued, "of a friend…'s cousin…'s friend." The words seemingly had no end as her mouth continued without permission, only making their relationship seem more and more unrealistic. Not a moment too soon, Derek squeezed her shoulder a little tighter - silently telling her to shut up.

"I'd be happy to give you a ride too, if you like?"

The journey was horrendously silent. Agonisingly so. The only sound being of the wheels against gravel and the buttons on Allison's phone as she text her parents. Lena filled her cheeks with air before slowly blowing out, her fingertips tapping her thigh and her eyes darting around, careful to avoid the man to her left. After what felt like an hour, they had pulled up at the Argent house and bid polite farewells to the girl.

"You shouldn't have been out alone tonight."

Lena frowned and turned her head to look at him for perhaps the first time since she got into the passenger side of his car: "I wasn't alone. I was at a party with literally another hundred people. You just dropped Allison off…" Her words were flat and very much splitting at the seams with a righteous matter-of-a-fact tone.

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh, you mean the full moon? The special night for all the crazies."

As the girl wiggled her fingers in front of her like some cartoon magician, and made a ghoulish noise, Derek spoke evenly. "Stop playing the fool. It doesn't suit you." Slowing at a red light, he added: "It's not safe tonight."

"Why do you care?"

Mossy green met ultramarine. Earth colliding with Water. "Because I do." Lena frowned lightly at the simplicity of his answer, holding his gaze in her own. Magnetic energy around them caused the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck to stand on end - like a static charge had been pumped into the space between them. Her eyes flickered between his, unable to pick a favourite. His expression was sincere and that only begged her attention further. Suddenly, a car sounded its horn behind them, alerting them that the traffic light was now green.

Feeling foolish and internally cursing her teenage brain, Lena turned to look out of the passenger-side window. Her elbow resting against the door as her hand fought to hide the smile that tugged at her lips. Her heart battered her ribcage. Mentally cursing once more, she took a deep breath to steady herself before mumbling: "My dad would kill me for accepting a ride from a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger." As he spoke, her embarrassment was forgotten and her stare returned to him, a brow raised in silent question. "I'm a friend of a friend's cousin's friend." His expression remained passive - unwilling to give anything away - but a musical laugh soon erupted from the girl as she grinned and shook her head.

"I'm a terrible liar..."

"You don't say." A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, threatening to break his signature stoicism as silence descended once more. "Derek." Her eyebrows sunk to a frown as he said his own name. But as the older of the two held out his hand, she smiled and motioned to accept the gesture until a static shock singed her, prompting her to pull back slightly - human eyes unable to catch the bluey purple spark that bounced between their palms.

"Lena." Recovering, she shook his hand lightly. It was warm in her own, larger and held a sort of gentle strength. Yanking herself from her head, she finally asked the question that she ought to have before she got into the Chevrolet. "Why were you there tonight?" Forest green darted to their hands where they floated between them as they cradled one another, then back to cerulean with a raised brow. Upon realisation, the teenager's cheeks flushed scarlet as she snatched her hand back and cleared her throat aimlessly.

"I was trying to make sure that your friend didn't kill anyone."

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes ever-so-slightly, she turned her gaze to her window once more. A question spinning around in her mind like an old vinyl as she put each and every one of the jigsaw pieces into place. Her heart raced as her mind slowed and settled on a single thought. As Lena opened her mouth to ask the nagging question, she immediately closed it again. Opening it only to point towards a street and offer direction: "It's just another left up here." Derek eyed her, suddenly feeling an overwhelm of emotion.

"What's wrong?" Pale pink lips moved in response yet the only thing he could hear was the hammering of her heart. Pulling up at her house, the young man turned in his seat to focus on her.

Lena blinked and took a deep breath before mirroring his position, a gentle frown showing her concern as she repeated her question: "You're like him aren't you? Like Scott."

"You already know the answer to that." The space between them shrunk as he leaned closer to her, eyes surveying her as he added: "But that's not the question you want to ask."

Silence blanketed them, holding them safe and warm in that moment - neither aware of anything but the person in front of them. The magnetism tugging at them once more, as if they were merely puppets under the control of a much larger and stronger force. "I should go." She whispered, unbuckling her seatbelt and moving to get out of the car; feeling like it was the most unnatural movement in the world. Like she was defying gravity.

His grasp was gentle as he grabbed her hand to stop her, stare serious as it pierced her: "When you get inside, lock the doors and windows. Do not leave the house, no matter what happens."

A frown lightly furrowed her brow, her mind swamped with confusion and unable to concentrate fully as she was yanked back into his eyes; the light playing tricks as the centre appeared to reflect an indigo hue if for but a nanosecond. Swallowing, Lena nodded gently as he released her arm. The fresh night air appeared to remove all tension as she stepped out of the vehicle, taking another much deeper breath to clear her mind of the fog and regain control. Glancing up at the full moon, she almost smiled as she bent down to talk to him through the window: "Thank you for taking me home. You didn't have to."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone."

Her smile intensified: "Not alone."

"Literally another hundred people." Derek quoted her and for a split second, the Stilinski girl swore that she saw the ghost of a smile grace his stoic expression. "I believe you said."

Chuckling, Lena shook her head and stepped back to begin the short walk up her driveway as the mysterious man rolled up the window. Unlocking the door, she paused only to wave slightly awkwardly at him as he waited to make sure that she got inside.

Suddenly, her ringtone echoed through the empty hallway of her home causing her to jump before rummaging through her bag and glancing at the bright screen: 'Incoming call: _Mischief_ _'_

"Hello?" Kicking the front door shut, she cradled her cellphone between her shoulder and her ear and pulled off her shoes, discarding them at the bottom of the stairs.

 _"If you are dead, I swear I will find a way to bring you back, just so I can kill you myself after dad has killed me for letting it happen!"_

"Huh?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"I'm just going upstairs, why? Are you okay? You're freaking me out."

 _"_ _Derek is the killer, he bit Scott and murdered that girl!"_ The rest of her twin's words were drowned out by the thumping of her heart in her ears. Her eyes widened and her breath choked her as it hung in her throat; her blood running cold. Her lips parted slightly and her hands trembled. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she glanced out of the window only to see the Chevrolet spin into action and take off down the street. Stepping back into her bedroom, she processed the information. If she were being truthful, she had to admit to herself that she had questioned it before the fog of confusion had saturated her mind, allowing her to think of nothing; nothing aside from him. It was a dangerous feeling and something that she knew she ought to fear; like a flame existing only to burn her. As she found her mind returning to leaf-green, her brother shouted: _"Lenny, you there? Lena!"_

"Yeah…I'm, I'm here." Stiles sighed in relief, missing the absence in her voice as she paused at her window before locking it as Derek had asked. "I'm in my room."

 _"Okay, stay there. I'm coming to get you and then we're on wolf patrol."_

"You lost Scott?!"

 _"He's a freaking werewolf, dude!"_

* * *

A couple of hours, a quarter tank of gas and a few thousand sighs later, the siblings had finally located Scott. The sun had replaced the moon and the only darkness appeared to be in the form of the bags under Lena's eyes. The teenage werewolf pulled a hooded top over his naked torso as he jumped into the passenger side of the jeep - Lena having been predictably demoted to the back seat. The Stilinskis glanced at each other then to the boy who was like their triplet.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" He muttered, his head slouched against the window and an expression like a kicked puppy.

Stiles groaned: "If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head."

"She probably hates me now."

"Don't be silly." Smiling sympathetically, Lena reassured the lacrosse player; squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf!" In one fluid movement, the girl's hand left Scott's shoulder and collided with the back of Stiles' head. The smack audible to those without supernatural hearing. "Ow! Okay, bad idea."

"We'll get through this, Scott. Just like everything else."

"Exactly." Her brother automatically agreed, slapping his best friend's chest lightly. "Come on, if we have to, we'll chain you up ourselves on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once."

"That you fed my hamster to."

Scott laughed for the first time since they had found him. A strong memory forcing its way past his dismay as he recalled the young boy curled up on the floor with his sister punching him before she was pulled away from him by their father.

"Will you get over that already?!" Whiskey coloured eyes snapped to the brunette in the back seat, scolding before the boy relented and sighed, trying to return to his reassuring speech. "The point is that we can do this. Together."


End file.
